


Rojo en la Nieve

by Kitsune1818



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1818/pseuds/Kitsune1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA. Toques Zutara. Hakoda POV. No es un hombre aún y ya viste armadura. La piel clara apenas contrasta contra la nieve y tiene un peligroso tinte azulado, pero es la herida lo que realmente atrae la atención. Había sido un recorrido de rutina, pero Hakoda sabe lo que tiene entre los brazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rojo en la Nieve

Había sido un recorrido de rutina, varios miembros de la tribu habían visto los barcos pirata navegando cerca de la costa colindante a su territorio y como el líder de la Tribu Agua Sur, Hakoda se toma muy en serio su trabajo y las posibles amenazas que pudieran acechar a su gente. Así que, soportando el frío del invierno que llegaba temprano, Hakoda y diez de sus mejores hombres habían salido a patrullar sin encontrar más que un par de zorros árticos cuyo pelo blanco se confundía con la nieve.

Estaban por regresar a la tribu, habían avanzado un par de pasos solamente cuando Bato, su segundo al mando y amigo desde hacía demasiados años como para que la cantidad importara, lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro. Con un sencillo gesto de la cabeza Bato señaló a la distancia. A lo lejos solo se veía el océano ártico, el hielo que formaba los icebergs y un zorro que hurgaba en la nieve. Hakoda arrugó el ceño y Bato señaló de nuevo, esta vez con una mano.

Ahí, cerca del océano en donde el zorro escarbaba, la nieve estaba teñida de rojo. _Sangre_ , fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No era un área grande de nieve la que estaba sucia, por lo que no creía que hubiera habido un ataque fatal, quizá algún herido; además el zorro seguía escarbando, por lo que Hakoda se permitió relajarse un poco. El animal no estaría tan tranquilo si hubiera piratas cerca, pero era mejor asegurarse.

Con apenas una frase a medio formar, más un gruñido que palabras, Hakoda llamó a sus guerreros y avanzó con precaución, con los ojos bien abiertos, alerta a cualquier peligro. Los piratas eran conocidos no solo por no pertenecer a una tribu, la mayor parte del tiempo una banda de piratas estaba conformada por personas de las cuatro tribus, manejaban un grupo variado de armas, también había varios tipos de Maestros Control entre ellos y eso los hacía especialmente peligrosos.

Hakoda se detuvo, y junto con él sus guerreros, cuando el zorro _tiró_ de la mancha y esta _se movió._ Forzó la vista para ver de qué se trataba aquello. Retomó la marcha a grandes pasos. Aquello no era una presa que el zorro hubiera cazado, era una persona, seguramente herida. El zorro huyó rápidamente en cuanto estuvieron cerca y se perdió entre la nieve.

De cuclillas Hakoda apartó la nieve y tocó el brazo del que el zorro había tirado, la tela no estaba manchada de sangre, pero era roja. Aquello no pintaba bien, los piratas desaparecieron de la mente de Hakoda para ser reemplazados por miembros de la Tribu Fuego.

La Tribu Fuego está conformada por guerreros, tanto hombres como mujeres, que viven para la siguiente batalla _. ¡Vaya ridiculez! Dejar que mujeres o niños peleen_ –pensarán los más conservadores-. Pero Hakoda sabe que ese hecho es la razón por el que en las historias de la Guerra de los Cien Años aún se hable con tanta reverencia y temor de la Tribu Fuego.

Aparta más nieve. Bato se le une en la tarea y descubren un cuerpo menudo y una maraña de pelo oscuro. Una mujer o un niño. Está vivo, pero apenas respira. Lo gira y descubre un niño. Estallan los murmullos de sorpresa, la indignación, el horror y toda una gama de expresiones que Hakoda no se molesta en reconocer, pero igual advierte.

-No somos asesinos de niños –lo dice con la voz firme y segura y eso basta para aplacar los ánimos. Pero no se siente tan seguro como aparenta.

No es un hombre aún y ya viste armadura. La piel clara apenas contrasta contra la nieve y tiene un peligroso tinte azulado, pero es la herida lo que realmente atrae la atención. Es imposible no verla. Cubriendo la mitad del lado derecho de la cara del niño (de la edad de su Sokka) está una quemadura, reciente y con mala apariencia, Hakoda no es ningún sanador, pero es evidente que el ojo está dañado y el lóbulo del oído quedará deforme, si no es que lo pierde. Hay otras heridas, pero son más pequeñas y no ponen en riesgo la vida.

Hakoda sabe lo que tiene entre los brazos. Todos han escuchado hablar de los Niños Guerreros, después de todo. _¡Bah! Leyendas y cuentos de viejas_ –dirán los incrédulos y aquellos que no han peleado contra alguien de la Tribu Fuego. Duda solo un instante. Se quita la capa de piel con rapidez y envuelve al niño con ella, Bato ofrece la suya también y otro guerrero avanza inseguro para repetir el gesto. El menudo cuerpo no está temblando y la hipotermia esta peligrosamente avanzada y guerrero o no, foráneo o no, sigue siendo un niño y Hakoda ya lo ha dicho, los miembros de la Tribu de Agua Sur no son asesinos de niños, ni si quiera por negligencia.

Regresan a casa a la carrera. No a todos les gusta la idea. Las mujeres observan con curiosidad y recelo lo que sus esposos y hermanos han traído, manteniendo a los niños más pequeños tras sus faldas, los más grandes observan con los ojos muy abiertos. Hakoda pide a gritos a Hamma. Maestra Agua y amiga íntima de su madre.

Los de la Tribu de Agua tienen a los mejores sanadores y Hamma reconocida como la mejor aquí y en la Tribu Norte, pero la quemadura es profunda. Se enfocan en salvar el ojo. La cicatriz nunca se borrara.

A simple vista, el muchacho es solo un niño, uno que parece perdido y demasiado pequeño en la parca azul que se le ofrece para protegerse del frio cuando se recupera lo suficiente para incorporarse. No dice mucho. No dice nada, de hecho. Asiente y niega y te mira a los ojos cuando hablas, pero no emite ni un sonido, ni siquiera cuando Hamma tiene que atender la quemadura para retirar el tejido muerto.

Aquello no es normal.

Hakoda se mantiene alerta. Sabe que es solo un niño y puede ver en lo profundo de sus ojos que está asustado. ¡Y qué ojos tiene! En todos sus años de vida, Hakoda se ha cruzado con varios hombres -y mujeres- de la Tribu Fuego, todos demasiado pálidos, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos castaños con vetas desde el cobre hasta el dorado; pero nunca había visto unos ojos de puro oro y miel.

-Ojos de Dragón -dice su anciana madre con cierta reverencia, incitando a Katara a apurarse con el tejido. Kanna es anciana y sabia, originaria de la Tribu Agua Norte, ha viajado más que cualquiera en la tribu (para ser una mujer), Hakoda sabe que su pequeña Katara es mucho como ella. Kanna sabe de lo que habla.

Así que, como el resto de los padres, mantiene a sus hijos lejos del niño. Sokka siente curiosidad por el intruso (porque para él la palidez de la piel y los ojos dorados no encajan con el estándar de la Tribu Agua, las anomalías siempre han intrigado a Sokka y Hakoda no lo culpa, aun es un niño), pero recela y se mantiene a cauta distancia. Katara no es tan discreta, es un ángel con el carácter de un demonio.

Quiere saber y no tiene miedo de preguntar. Es por eso que, de cierto modo, Hakoda no se sorprende tanto cuando escucha hablar al niño por primera vez a causa de su hija; Katara debió hartarlo de preguntas la primera hora, hastiarlo con gritos la segunda y convencerlo con susurros, sonrisas reconfortantes y una cogida de mano en la tercera.

El muchacho da un bien disimulado brinco de sorpresa al ser tocado. Nadie se había acercado lo suficiente a él para tocarlo, además de la sanadora. Hakoda está seguro de que nadie ha tocado al niño con la delicadeza que Katara está dirigiéndole en mucho tiempo, y entiende ahora que algo está roto en el niño para mirar de esa manera su mano blanca envuelta en la morena de su hija. Y siente pena, porque un niño no debería tener esa mirada en los ojos.

Katara pregunta más y Hakoda está por dar media vuelta, pero se detiene y escucha. La voz del niño es apenas un susurro, pero la respuesta hace sonreír a Katara.

-Zuko -dice la niña con voz suave, pero audible y firme. La voz de alguien que podría ser capaz de mover a las masas. Menciona el nombre como si lo probara y mira a su alrededor, pensando-. Es un buen nombre -dice al fin y Hakoda nota como el niño, Zuko, se relaja una fracción. No había notado antes lo rígida que era su postura; la espalda bien recta y los hombros ligeramente hacia atrás. Y recuerda de nuevo que en la Tribu Fuego, todos son guerreros.

Podía estar perdido y algo roto, pero el orgullo parecía mantener las piezas unidas.

Hakoda no confía en el niño por mucho que desee ayudarlo (piensa en él como "el niño" porque Zuko le parece demasiado fuerte y no cree que ver a un hombre en lugar de un niño sea conveniente por el momento), por lo que Sokka se convierte en su vigía.

Donde Katara se parece a su madre, Sokka se parece más a su padre. Hakoda está orgulloso de los dos, pero está contento de que al menos uno de ellos tenga la suficiente desconfianza como para recelar del Niño y mantener los ojos abiertos. _Espera lo inesperado_ , una frase común entre los Nómadas del Aire, quizá escuchó a alguien decirla alguna vez.

El tiempo pasa y la novedad termina. Para cuando la venda se retira del ojo del niño, los adultos ya no miran sobre el hombro y los niños de la tribu corren entre las tiendas otra vez. Zuko sigue a Katara como su sombra, silencioso y casi furtivo (si no fuera por el crujir de la nieve Hakoda desde hace tiempo le hubiera puesto un cascabel); ahora la mano de Katara sosteniendo la del niño es más una formalidad que una guía, algo que su hija parece disfrutar y el niño tolerar de buena gana.

Es tiempo de la última cacería, la parte más cruda del invierno está casi sobre ellos y tienen que reabastecerse. Sokka quiere ir, pero aún no tiene la edad (solo tres años más, Sokka -le recuerda Bato y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza que no son muy bien recibidas). Hakoda esta renuente a partir.

El niño no ha mostrado ningún indicio de hostilidad hacia nadie más allá de una mirada gélida o un ceño fruncido, pero Hakoda no es líder de la tribu solo por formalidad. Aun así parte y deja en Sokka la misión de proteger la aldea y a su hermana. No es que realmente pueda pasar algo mientras los cazadores no están (tiene férrea esperanza), pero el objetivo mantendrá a Sokka enfocado en más que su berrinche.

Regresan con la presa y Hakoda siente que el corazón se le cae hasta los pies. Llegan a tiempo para evitar más muertes y ahuyentar a los bandidos. ¡Malditos sean los piratas! Que Tui y La los maldigan con aguas turbias y noches sombrías.

Envaina la espada y está por organizar un reconocimiento en el perímetro cuando escucha el chillido de Katara. No había escuchado gritar a su hija así desde la muerte de Kya (Tui la cobije en su manto y La ilumine su camino al descanso eterno). No piensa, apenas y respira, corre y gruñe furioso de solo imaginar a una de esas basuras marinas tocando un solo cabello de la cabeza de Katara.

Como otras más al rededor, la tienda está en llamas, pero Hakoda apenas lo nota. El frio le ha puesto la cara colorada y está sudando frío, a su alrededor están otros guerreros con expresiones que reflejan la misma sorpresa que él, pero tampoco lo nota. Solo puede notar la nieve teñida de carmín y los sollozos de Katara.

Pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

Tres piratas yacen en el suelo y su sangre tiñe la nieve... y manos blancas que empuñan un rudimentario cuchillo hecho de hueso de ballena. El niño... no, Zuko está ahí de pie inmóvil como una figura de hielo, el azul de la parca salpicado de rojo y algo más que no desea reconocer, sabe que la sangre no es suya y siente más frío del que recuerda haber sentido alguna vez.

Katara está a salvo, Sokka (con sangre en la cara y un par de magulladuras en el cuerpo) la estrecha contras su pecho tratando de cubrir la violenta escena, pero Katara, en su habitual terquedad y en entre lo borroso de las lágrimas, se asoma por encima del hombro de su hermano y observa.

Hakoda avanza un paso. La nieve cruje. Nada cambia. Se pregunta si Zuko está en shock, pero el cabello negro, cortado de forma irregular y despeinado como el de un oso que se acaba de sacudirse el agua de encima, le impide verle la cara. Avanza un paso más y la mano ensangrentada aprieta el cuchillo. Hakoda hace una pausa, esta inseguro de como acercarse al niño.

Katara no tiene sus dudas o su recelo. Abandonando el refugio en los brazos de su hermano y omitiendo el grito de Sokka, la niña corre hacia Zuko. Hakoda quiere detenerla, ¡es peligroso!, ¡puede matarla!

-¡Zuzu! -lloriquea la niña- ¡Zuzu!

El niño se gira, un movimiento tan rápido que Hakoda siente un mareo involuntario, el cuchillo aún está en su mano y gotea sangre. Hakoda grita una advertencia que cae en oídos sordos.

Es demasiado tarde.

Katara abraza a Zuko con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de entre sus brazos y entierra la cara en el cuello del niño. El cuchillo yace sobre la nieve, la mano sangrienta está lánguida y la rigidez de los hombros ha desaparecido, tiene la espalda encorvada y con un aspecto tan cansado que cualquiera dudaría que el niño que es abrazado por Katara y el que sostenía el cuchillo fueran el mismo.

-No me llames así –susurra Zuko. Su voz quiere sonar como un gruñido, pero parece más un quejido. Katara se aparta a un brazo de distancia con los ojos muy abiertos aún llenos de lágrimas. Las manos de Zuko, sucias de sangre, sujetan los brazos de Katara y Hakoda avanza a grandes zancadas. No va a tentar al destino de nuevo.

Hakoda se para en seco cuando es Zuko quien abraza a Katara, aferrándose a ella como un náufrago a un madero. Hubo un momento de duda, pero Katara regresa el abrazo. Ya no llora, pero aun tiembla. ¿O es Zuko el que tiembla?

Hakoda se pregunta, no por primera vez, ¿quién, en nombre de Tui y La, es este niño?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic que escribo, que no es una traducción, en mucho tiempo y estoy muy complacida con él. El título es un asco, lo sé también, pero los títulos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Quizá, si hay suficientes comentarios, suba más; sería esto un grupo de one-shots y no una historia en forma, pero trataría de abarcar toda la idea detrás de esto.


End file.
